In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus and a process for production thereof allowing a lower production cost.
According to the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus, comprising: a display panel, a support means for supporting the display panel, and a housing for accommodating the display panel and the support means, said support means including a first member to which the display panel is attached, a second member attached to the housing, and an elastic member disposed between the first and second members, wherein said first and second members are integrally thermally bonded to each other via the elastic member. Herein, it is preferred that the second member is provided with an opening, and the first member is disposed within the opening.
The elastic member may preferably comprise a thermoplastic elastomer and be formed to have a sectional shape like a character xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d. It is also preferred to use a liquid crystal panel as a display panel and dispose the liquid crystal panel within the housing so as to support the liquid crystal panel by the housing via the elastic member.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a process for producing a display apparatus of the type described above, including a step of disposing the first member and the second member at prescribed positions within a mold, and an injection molding step of forming the elastic member between the first and second members by injection molding. In this case, the elastic member may preferably be formed by insert molding, or two- or multi-color molding.
According to the display apparatus as constituted above of the present invention, even when the second member is supplied with a vibration or impact, the transmission of the vibration or impact to the first member is suppressed because an elastic member is disposed between the first and second members.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.